In a time-of-flight (TOF) depth camera, light is projected from a light source into an image environment to illuminate one or more objects in the image environment. A diffuser may be used to spread the light throughout the image environment. Light reflected from the image environment is focused onto an image sensor. A timing of the received light is determined, and the timing is used to determine distances to various points in the environment.